I Found a Place
by poppyfields13
Summary: Troy Bolton never thought he would be friends with Ryan Evans. But when they end up at the same college, things change… much more than either of them expected. Slash. Smut.


**A/N:** I wrote this pretty much just as an excuse to write some really dirty smut. But I can never simply write _pure_ PWP. I have to have a story leading up to it, and this one just kept getting more detailed! This is definitely rated 'M' for a reason. It's really quite pornographic…not for the kiddies. Please take this warning seriously.

Everything I know about American "college" life I have learnt from movies. Please forgive me for any major faux pas. And for the purpose of the story the 'University of Albuquerque' (which I know doesn't even exist) is too far away from the neighbourhood where the Evans's and Bolton's live so Troy and Ryan have to live on campus. And I put the Jartha pairing in to encourage people to write more of them! There are virtually none! And I need them. _Please_.

**Disclaimer: **Like I have said before…me and my stories are much too sordid to have anything to do with Disney. Title name taken from the song "Boogie 2nite"…the Booty Luv version, coz I effing love that song! It is so deliciously boppy and hot and I can totally see Ryan liking it.

* * *

_**I found a place**_

_**…where we can boogie**_

* * *

Troy Bolton slumped down onto his bed. Unpacking all his things had taken a lot out of him. He glanced over at his roommate Jason Cross who was doing the same thing and smiled. He was so happy he was sharing a room with his East High team mate and not some smelly, dim-witted slob (actually, Jason could be all those things, but at least Jason was his friend and so he could tolerate it a lot easier). He sighed contentedly. His life was pretty good.

Although he had broken up with Gabriella over the summer it had been a mutual agreement. Troy was now free to do whatever he liked. And since he was now a college student he planned to take full advantage of his new found freedom. He would have remained lying on his bed savouring this thought for longer had he not realised that he was starving. "Dude, wanna go get pizza?" he grunted to Jason.

Jason nodded, "Sure…I'll just see what Martha's doing." Troy rolled his eyes. Jason and Martha had been together ever since Lava Springs and were completely devoted to each other – practically inseparable. Troy didn't really have a problem with the girl except for the fact she often got in the way of 'guy stuff'. However, Troy was too hungry to complain and when Jason said that Martha would meet them downstairs in five minutes he jumped up enthusiastically, eager to get some food into him.

The three ex-East High students chatted away as they walked to a pizza parlour down the block. Martha was complaining about her roommate being some sort of Sharpay-clone and saying she wanted to go home immediately. Jason was trying to reassure her that it would be okay and that she was just homesick and that the two girls would be the best of friends in no time. Troy agreed. Martha was such an easy going and fun person; soon enough, Martha's bitch roommate wouldn't be able to help herself from liking her.

The pizza place was rather crowded when they got there. Probably something they should have foreseen. But with a few agile movements through the crowd of hungry university students they actually managed to seize a small booth in a small corner. Martha slid into the booth and Troy quickly snagged the seat beside her. There was no way he was going to sit opposite the two love birds – he hadn't made the effort to get there just to lose his appetite. Jason glowered down at Troy, "Dude, get out of my seat."

"No way," Troy replied, "I'm not watching you two make kissy faces at each other all night." He made a gagging gesture to emphasise his point. Jason's face had just turned a very pink colour with anger, but before he could give Troy an earful, he was interrupted. Troy had been thankful of this, to begin with. Even though he had long ago learnt to just ignore Jason's temperamental behaviour, listening to him rant was never exactly enjoyable. But when Troy realised what had caused the interruption he would have preferred to deal with Jason instead.

"Ryan!" Martha had all of a sudden screamed out. Troy cringed at the name and cautiously turned from Jason to glance in the direction Martha was waving. Yes, it was Ryan Evans walking towards them. Which other Ryan could it have possibly been? Ah, it was Troy's punishment for what he had just done to Jason.

"Hi, Martha!" Ryan said brightly as he stopped in front of their table. By this time Jason had admitted defeat and slumped into the booth opposite Martha. He grumbled a sullen 'Hi' to Ryan when the blond boy greeted him. Ryan finally deigned to glance down at Troy. Troy did not like the feeling of being looked down upon at all, "Hi Troy," Ryan smirked.

"Hi," Troy replied shortly and then grabbed the menu, quickly busying himself in the decision of what to eat (as if he didn't already know – pepperoni and cheese, duh). He couldn't very well be rude to the guy. After all, he owed his scholarship to Ryan's father…he couldn't be anything less than civil to him. But that didn't mean he had to be _nice_.

Ryan just rolled his eyes and asked the other two how they liked the campus so far and what their rooms were like. Troy listened carefully (but pretended not to) and had to refrain from leaning over and punching Jason when Jason declared his roommate was an arrogant tosser. However, he couldn't help but snap his attention to the conversation when he heard Jason invite Ryan to a baseball game he and Troy had organised with a bunch of guys from their dorm for the next day. If looks could kill, Jason would have been a shrivelling mess under the table. But since they can't, Jason just smirked back at Troy, obviously enjoying his revenge.

"What'd you do that for?" Troy asked angrily once Ryan had finally left.

"He's a good player!" Jason replied, "Not that you would know that of course."

Troy rolled his eyes. His friends still liked to give him grief about the whole Lava Springs fiasco. They were determined to never let him live it down. "_Fine_."

"I don't understand why you dislike him so much, Troy," Martha spoke up.

Troy shrugged. "He just annoys me. He's so smug."

Jason snorted, "Like you can talk!"

"I am not going to dignify that with an answer!" Troy huffed and stuck his nose back into the pages of the menu.

* * *

The next day at around noon (just when it was starting to get quite hot – hey, no-one said those boys were smart), Troy and Jason rounded up the guys from their dorm and headed down to a grassy area outside their building, very crappy equipment in tow. Ryan and Martha were there waiting for them. They were giggling. Ryan could really be such a girl, Troy thought.

Ryan was wearing white pants, some sort of expensive white shoes, a bright pink polo shirt and a white newsboy hat (of course). Troy watched his new friends glance at Ryan with raised eye-brows and then smirk at each other. Troy blushed with embarrassment. Why-oh-why did Ryan have to dress like that? And he was so obviously going to get his freshly laundered (or perhaps even freshly bought?) clothes absolutely filthy. They were practically begging for it. Though, Troy couldn't deny that he looked awfully good in them…but still…super wimpy.

Troy turned to Jason to complain about how badly Ryan was embarrassing them and how he _knew_ inviting him was a bad idea. But Jason didn't seem to share Troy's sentiments because he was chatting away merrily to the blond young man. Weird. How come Troy hadn't even noticed that? Why had he been staring at Ryan so intently that he hadn't even realised what else had been going on around him? Jason then interrupted these disturbing thoughts, by splitting up the group into two teams. Jason and Troy were on the same team, while Ryan ended up in the other.

Troy, having heard about Ryan's excellent baseball skills wanted to protest this. Despite not really liking the guy, his competitive nature took over and he wanted Ryan on his team so that he could win (that was how he rationalised his sudden desire to be close to the blond, in any case). And also, although he hated to admit it, Troy's baseball skills were actually rather sad compared to his basketball and golf ones. "Why couldn't you make Ryan on our team?" he whined to Jason.

Jason gave him a funny look before shrugging. "He always bats for the other team," he said clapping Troy on the back and jogging off. Troy would have assumed Jason was making some gay insinuation, had the look on Jason's face not been so serious. Besides, he knew Jason too well. That boy just wasn't smart enough for puns like that. He barely caught on to the jokes other people made, how could he create his own? He must have just been referring to the time Ryan had played with Chad. Ahem, played _baseball_, that is.

"I'll be pitcher", Ryan announced to the guys on his team. Quite a few of them giggled at that statement. Ryan didn't seem to notice and turned to Troy, "I'll show you how I swing," he said and winked at him. Huh? What does that mean? Why are so many innuendo's (and not balls…ugh! _balls_!) flying around? Since when had baseball become so…_gay_? Maybe Troy was just being paranoid…because he couldn't explain why, for some reason he wasn't able to stop staring at Ryan's ass in those white pants.

Martha was sitting underneath a tree watching the game. She obviously had no idea what was going on because she kept cheering for Jason even when he did something incredibly stupid. She was also cheering for Ryan who was on the other team. Some people just have no sense of loyalty. Then, when Troy had thrown the ball for Jason to catch, the black haired boy had been too busy staring at his girlfriend, waving and blowing kisses, and not paying any attention to what he was supposed to be doing. The ball had flown straight past him and he had then had to run after it, giving the other team time for three people to slide into home. Troy was ready to slap his friend in frustration. He was very thankful at that moment that he no longer had a girlfriend.

To Troy's mortification, his team lost. All the guys on the other team were slapping Ryan on the back with a sense of admiration. They no longer cared about the clothes he was wearing. Troy watched Jason practically skip over to Martha and flop down beside her. He didn't seem at all bothered that Ryan had beaten them. Troy sighed and told himself to stop acting like a spoilt brat. No-one likes a bad sport. He forced himself to go and congratulate Ryan on his victory. The other guys had gone on to slapping each other on the backs now and Ryan was sort of standing to the side looking uncomfortable. Troy made his way over to him. "Good game!" he said enthusiastically.

"Thanks Troy," Ryan replied, giving Troy a bemused look. But he seemed genuinely pleased with the praise. They wandered over to sit with Jason and Martha. The four quickly began reminiscing about East High, and more specifically their summer at Lava Springs, which Troy was slightly uptight about. Jason starting teasing Troy about his Italian shoes, but Martha hit him on the arm and tried to surreptitiously indicate to her boyfriend that Ryan was looking very embarrassed and staring down at his own shoes.

"Oh, sorry Ryan," Jason said bluntly, which caused his girlfriend to roll her eyes. Although that seemed rather fruitless as the two were soon playfully tickling each other and such, once again.

Troy screwed up his nose at them, "Wanna go get something to eat, Ryan?" Ryan nodded gratefully. "See you guys later," Troy said, kicking Jason in the butt and then running off before the black-haired boy could even figure out what had happened.

* * *

Troy and Ryan made their way to the pizza place they had been at the night before. Troy decided he would probably be eating a lot of pizza that year. They talked about baseball on the way there. Silence falling between them when they ran out of things to say on the subject.

Once they got there they ordered fairly quickly and then they both sat there knowing they would have to get a conversation going because they couldn't just sit there, silently staring at each other until their food arrived. The conversation started when Ryan brought up the subject of their _former_ 'other halves', so to speak. Sharpay was, apparently, in Hollywood following her dream to become a famous singer. "Don't you want to be a famous singer, too?" Troy asked. He had always assumed Ryan wanted to be whatever his sister wanted to be.

Ryan shrugged, "Not, really. I think Sharpay has all the ambitious genes, if you know what I mean. College just seemed like the good time to break away from her. Not that I don't love singing, but I don't know…I'm worn out by it."

Troy raised his eyebrows; he was a little surprised to hear Ryan talk about Sharpay in a way that wasn't totally adoring. He would have never guessed Ryan felt stifled by his twin sister, given the way he always seemed to follow her around. But when he thought back on it, after Lava Springs he hadn't seen the two joined at the hip as often as he previously had. Troy was honestly quite impressed that Ryan had had the guts to escape her suffocation.

"It is kinda good to be away from her, to get my independence or whatever," Ryan continued, almost guiltily. "But I already miss her a lot. It's the first time we've ever been apart." Troy nodded. He would never know how it would feel to have a twin. Or even a sibling. But considering how close the Evans twins had been, he could imagine how hard it would be to be separated. And he felt bad for Ryan, who was obviously conflicted by his feelings. "Anyway…what about Gabriella?" Ryan asked.

Troy coughed uncomfortably. "Yeah…we broke up. Over the summer. We both just decided we didn't really like each other all that much anymore. Besides, we wouldn't have been able to make it work. I mean, she got a scholarship to Harvard. A long distance relationship would have just been too hard…especially since our relationship wasn't that strong to begin with." Ryan nodded. "I'm not too cut up about. I think we were both a bit relieved actually." Troy couldn't believe he was spilling his guts to Ryan. He hadn't even told _Chad_ about this stuff.

They sat quietly for a moment before Troy blurted out something that had been playing on his mind. "Ryan, can I ask you something?" He was fairly positive by that point, about the thing he wanted to ask, but no-one had ever told him if it was true or not and he just wanted to be certain. Ryan nodded sceptically and Troy took a big breath before saying, "Are you gay?"

Ryan laughed. "Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No! Actually it's kind of a good thing."

"It is?" Ryan asked, leaning forward with interest.

"Yeah," said Troy, "or else I would have thought you were maybe having some weird sort of relationship with your sister."

"What?!" Ryan exclaimed. "That's disgusting."

"Well, you two are pretty close and….I heard rumours."

"Rumours? Seriously? Oh my god!"

"Yeah…but listen. Don't worry about it. I mean, I didn't really believe them."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "I am one hundred percent gay. I thought everyone knew that." Troy just shrugged. Maybe everyone had known it. But he certainly hadn't, and felt somehow like he had been cheated because of it. "Besides," Ryan carried on, "if I was going to screw a woman, the last person I would pick would be Sharpay. I mean, have you seen her at seven o'clock in the morning?" He made a scary monster face and Troy burst out laughing.

"Were you born gay?" Troy asked.

Ryan sighed. "Yes, Troy," he replied in a way that made it seem as if he had had to answer that question many times before.

"Well, do you think someone can turn gay…you know, after being straight for a long time?"

"I don't think they necessarily turn gay…they just finally realise that they are. Why? Is Troy Bolton questioning his sexuality?" Ryan asked, looking smug.

"No! I'm just curious, that's all."

"Bi-curious?"

"No! I'm not gay!" Troy's voice adopted an agitated tone.

Ryan laughed. "Don't worry, Troy. I won't tell your secret!"

"Shut up! Stop putting words in my mouth."

"Do you want me to put something else in your mouth instead?" Ryan asked through peals of mirth. He was practically falling out of his chair in hysterics.

"You're disgusting!" Troy spat and jumped up. But Ryan grabbed his arm before he could run away.

"I'm sorry Troy, I was only joking…it was just too easy! I didn't mean anything by it. I know you're not gay." He actually sounded a little disappointed at that. His giggles had died down very quickly and he just looked rather sad.

Troy glanced down at the fingers around his wrist. He hesitantly repositioned himself on his chair. The two remained quiet for several minutes, Troy staring down at his hands and feeling extremely uncomfortable under Ryan's gaze. Luckily their food then arrived and they could concentrate on eating.

Slowly, they began to talk politely to each other again…both trying to ignore the strange tension that hung between them.

* * *

The next day, Troy had his very first lectures. As he walked into the lecture theatre he scanned the room nervously and his heart jumped around a bit when he saw Ryan. He quickly made his way up the staircase. He was so happy to see someone he knew in his lectures he snagged a seat next to Ryan straight away. But once he had sat down, he wasn't quite sure of what he should say, so they both just smiled at each other awkwardly. And once the class started Troy started to think it was a bad idea to sit next to Ryan because he just couldn't concentrate on anything else.

Over the week, Troy gradually got used to the campus and his schedule. Jason was taking all film and media studies courses, so Troy had no classes with him. But it was sort of spooky how he seemed to be doing all the same subjects as Ryan. Martha was in a couple of those classes too and Troy was thankful for that because he didn't feel like he had to say anything when she was there. He just listened to Martha and Ryan blabbering away, while he nodded politely, pretending he was hearing the conversation, but really just watching Ryan's animated face.

* * *

On Thursday Troy invited Ryan out for pizza again. He wasn't sure why he did it, considering he had practically been a mute around him ever since the baseball game. It was when Ryan had removed his hat from his head and ran his fingers through his short blond hair that the impulsion just came over him and he blurted it out. Ryan had looked at him strangely, before smiling and agreeing.

Ryan wanted to change his shirt before they left so they walked up to his room together and Troy nearly had a seizure when he saw what Ryan got to live in. Ryan's room was twice the size of Troy and Jason's, except there was only one bed. A double bed. He also had a couch and an entertainment system and his own bathroom. Ryan didn't seem to notice Troy staring at his room in awe. He strode across his room to his closet and pulled out a clean shirt. He stripped off the one he had been wearing and exposed his pasty stomach. Troy couldn't help himself from watching, even though he knew it was wrong and weird and he was slightly freaking out about why he was doing it. But he still couldn't help it. He had looked at guys in the locker rooms before but none of them had ever given him such strange feelings.

When Ryan was dressed, Troy made a move to the door but instead of following; Ryan walked over to his bed, sat down and frowned. "What's wrong?" Troy asked apprehensively.

Ryan shook his head and looked up, "Huh? Oh. Nothing." He started to look around on his bed for some imaginary thing he had misplaced.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked again, more urgently.

Ryan looked up at him defiantly, before apparently admitting defeat. He heaved a great big sigh and slumped down, resting his chin on his hand. "You wouldn't understand."

Troy walked over and tentatively sat down beside Ryan. "Try me," he said.

Ryan glanced sideways at Troy before sighing again. "I miss Sharpay."

Troy couldn't save the smile he had from appearing on his lips. It was so sweet! Without thinking Troy placed his arm around Ryan's shoulders. He felt Ryan tense a little underneath his touch and his brain told him to pull his arm away but he just couldn't. "You'll get used to it after a while," he said reassuringly. "Just look at Martha. She hated her roommate on the first day and now they eat food off each other's plates!" He grinned encouragingly.

"Yeah right. Everyone in my dorm hates me and they all know the only reason I got into this school is because of my Dad. I barely graduated from East High. I had to have boot camp tutoring and the end of the year. I don't know how I am going to pass all my classes now!" Ryan burst out hysterically.

"Look, you won't fail. We take all the same courses. We can study together. I'll help you. Don't stress." It was the first time Troy didn't feel any real jealousy of Ryan. Yes, it was cool that he got to have his own room…and that he could pretty much have any material item he wanted. But he was obviously really lonely.

"Everyone will still hate me."

"If they hate you, than they're idiots."

"This coming from the guy that always runs a mile when I come near…or hides their face in a menu."

"Well…I was an idiot, wasn't I?"

Troy was expecting Ryan to agree wholeheartedly, but he just shrugged. "What makes it so much worse is that…well…because I'm gay…I have no-one to go out with, to, you know…gay clubs and stuff. I asked Martha but she won't go without Jason and he refuses. And I don't know anyone else here yet – gay or otherwise – who would agree to go with me. I don't even have a roommate I can badger – or pay – into going with me."

"You haven't asked me yet," Troy said.

Ryan's eyes widened. "You would go to a gay club with me?"

Troy shrugged. "Sure. Just as long as no Frankie goes to Hollywood video look-alikes hit on me."

Ryan grinned. "I will make sure that doesn't happen. Tomorrow night?"

"Okay."

"Wait…do you want paid for this?"

Troy shook his head, "Of course not!"

Troy filled with warmth at Ryan's excited smile. "Thanks, Troy," the blond said shyly. But Troy wasn't completely selfless. Although he didn't even _know_ what his hidden agenda was yet. He just had the sneaking feeling inside himself that there was one.

* * *

Troy was happily making his way back to his room that night when he heard a voice from behind him, "Are you actually friends with that faggot, Bolton?"

Troy turned around to find one of the guys he had played baseball with on Sunday. One of the guys who had been laughing at Ryan's outfit. "Yes I am. And he's not a faggot! He's gay, and he can't help it if he was born that way." Troy said hotly.

The other guy just scoffed, although you could physically tell that he was uncomfortable with Troy's chastisement. "Just because he likes guys doesn't make him a bad person," Troy continued. "In fact, he's a better person than you are!" he screamed at the guy, suddenly enraged. He flounced off to his room and slammed the door. Luckily Jason wasn't there or he would have heard Troy say to himself, "Nothing wrong with liking guys…_nothing_."

* * *

Troy was shooting some hoops with Jason early Friday evening and lost track of time. When he finally looked at his watch to check the time he nearly had a cardiac arrest. He ran upstairs leaving Jason staring after him with a confused look on his face (though no-one would have really noticed – he looked like that a lot of the time).

Troy ran into the bathrooms to take a quick shower, slipped on the wet floor and nearly concussed himself on the sinks. Then he realised he had forgotten his shampoo and had to run out of the shower dripping wet and down the hall to his room in nothing but a towel to retrieve it. When he finally got out of the shower he scurried around his room trying to fix his hair and put cologne and whatnot on. He went to put his sneakers on (he hoped he would be allowed in the club) but he couldn't find any clean socks. He was in such a hurry that he just slipped into his sneakers without them.

When he finally got to Ryan's room, Ryan didn't scold him for being late; he just looked down at Troy's outfit and said, "You're not wearing any socks."

Troy blushed. "Um, I was in a hurry…how can you tell?" he asked looking down at his feet.

"Because, your jeans are pushed up at the back and I can see your ankle," Ryan said, leaning down and smoothing out the back of Troy's jeans. It made Troy feel weird. Sort of tingly. Ryan stood up and rolled his eyes. "Here, wear some of mine." he said, walking over to a drawer and pulling out a black pair of socks. As Ryan placed them in Troy's hand Troy thought they probably cost more than all of his socks combined.

Troy sat on the edge of Ryan's bed to put them on. He knew Ryan was watching him and felt very self-conscious. When he was done he looked up to finally take in what Ryan was wearing. Firstly, a dark purple hat…with sequins on it; then some really nice jeans – way better than Troy's ones. And a dark purple short-sleeved shirt with some weird white print on random parts of it, which were sure to show up brilliantly in the black lights of the club. For once, his shirt was not tucked in and several of the top buttons were undone. There was something about the way he looked…like he was magnetised. Troy just felt drawn into him.

Fortunately for Troy the dress code was not very strict at the club they went to (or perhaps unfortunately? For having greasy, muscly dudes in hot pants pressed up against him fully grossed him out). He made sure he told Ryan that just because he was at a gay bar did not make him a homosexual. In fact he said "I'm not gay" so many times that he noticed it was getting on Ryan's nerves and forced himself to stop.

Although, when Ryan asked him to dance, it slipped from his mouth one more time. Ryan shook his head exasperatedly. "I _know_ Troy, but you can still dance with me!" he yelled over the throbbing music. Troy shrugged but let Ryan lead him (by the hand) out on to the dance floor. The next thing Troy knew, Ryan was grinding up against him. He was shocked at first, but when he felt that little nagging proud voice enter his head he quickly pushed it out and told himself to just 'go with the flow'. "I love this song," Ryan declared. Troy turned his attention to the music. "_I found a place, where we can boogie_." He decided that he loved it too.

He let Ryan wrap his arms around his waist and tried not to angst too much about how good it felt. Just because he was enjoying it didn't mean he was gay, right? He couldn't have just suddenly turned gay! _I don't think they necessarily turn gay…they just finally realise that they are_, he heard Ryan's voice say. "Did you say something, Ryan?" Troy asked.

"What? No."

Troy was beginning to think that even if one can't suddenly turn gay, one can certainly suddenly loose their mind. That was definitely what was happening to him. See, there's a logical explanation for everything. He figured if he was going to be carted off to a loony bin soon, he should definitely make the most of his night out and started really getting into his dance with Ryan. Grinding his body in return, in a way that actually made the blond boy blush – though Troy didn't see it in the dark lighting.

Troy had his head right near Ryan's neck. So close he could kiss it. Or lick it. Or any manner of things that were crossing Troy's mind. But they were suddenly interrupted. Some tall dude with a goatee asked Ryan if he would like to dance. Ryan glanced over at Troy. "Do you mind?" he asked. Troy did mind, but what could he possibly say? They were there for Ryan's benefit, not his. He shook his head and indicated that he was going to get a drink.

He sat at the counter and ordered a 'whack o' jack' as his Dad called it (and pretty much the only drink other than beer and wine that he knew of). Thank god for fake I.Ds. He sat at the bar and watched Ryan dance with that guy for over half an hour. He ordered more drinks as he watched Ryan sourly, slowly getting drunker.

He better not go home with someone else and leave me here, Troy thought, pouting. He knew he was jealous. And even though he was quite tipsy, he also knew that his suspicions about himself, although getting hazier, were not able to die – no matter how much alcohol he consumed.

When Ryan finally joined him, flushed faced and sweaty, Troy scowled. "Aren't you gonna go off with that guy?" he remarked maliciously.

Ryan didn't seem to notice and just shrugged, "He's cute. I got his number. But I don't even know him. I'm not gonna go home with him." Troy smiled, relieved and a bit smug. "Why are you so happy about that?" Ryan asked him.

"What? Oh, I was just worried about you," he said, quite pleased that his brain was still working well enough to think up a decent lie.

"Sorry, I left you like that," Ryan said.

And so you should be, Troy thought. But he just said, "Can we go now? This is really boring." He stumbled as he stood up.

"Whoa, how many drinks have you had?" Ryan asked, reaching an arm out to steady Troy.

"I'm not sure…I think I need a coffee or something …and chocolate cake!" Troy giggled.

Ryan screwed up his nose. "Chocolate cake? Now? Gross, Troy."

Troy maturely stuck out his tongue in response. "I'm going. Are you coming or not?" Ryan looked a little disappointed, but he followed Troy anyway.

They found a small coffee shop that was still open and ordered two coffees and Troy's chocolate cake. Troy dug into the cake as soon as he got it, but when he glanced up at Ryan's dejected expression, his lust for chocolate diminished. "You want some?" he asked tentatively. Ryan shook his head. "So," Troy started, "what was that guy's name?"

"Bruce."

"Bruce? Seriously? That is like…the most atrocious name ever!"

"It's not that bad!" Ryan said, frowning, yet again.

Troy didn't know what to reply, so just concentrated on finishing his cake. He felt a lot more sober after that and rather energised. He also felt guilty for acting like such a brat and practically forcing Ryan to leave the club. Although it was the last thing he wanted to do, he said to Ryan, "We can go back if you want. It's still early."

Ryan shook his head, "No, that's okay. You weren't having fun."

Troy wanted to tell him he _had_ been having fun until stupid old Bruce with his stupid scraggly facial hair had come along, but he didn't. How would Ryan react to hearing that Troy, a supposedly straight guy, was suddenly crushing on him?

As they walked back to the dorms, Troy spoke up. "Hey Ryan? Do you mind if I sleep on your couch tonight? I think Jason said Martha was staying over." In actual fact, Jason had said no such thing, but Troy didn't feel like going back there. There was something unfinished hanging between him and Ryan. He supposed it was that he couldn't seem to be able to tell Ryan he liked him. But it felt like it was maybe something more than that. Ryan had been giving him a series of unnerving looks the whole time they had been in the café. They ranged from annoyed, disappointed, concerned and something else. Something much softer. Troy had to know what it was. It could have just been his wishful thinking, but he had to know if it was what he _thought_ it was.

Ryan gave Troy another strange look, but agreed immediately, and he walked with a fresh bounce in his step. He seemed pleased with the company. And pleased that he didn't have to go back to an empty room. When they got there, Ryan declared he needed a shower. "Ugh, I smell like cigarettes and sweat."

Troy wanted to puke at the thought that some of the sweat that was on Ryan's shirt probably belonged to Bruce. "I'll just watch TV." he said, eager for Ryan to go and rid himself of any Bruce-ness. He sat down on the couch and started flipping through the channels, nothing at all taking his interest. What _was_ taking his interest was the sound of the shower. Just knowing that Ryan was naked in the room next door was driving him crazing (crazier than he obviously already was). He turned the TV off.

Troy sat idly listening to the water running for several moments before making up his mind. He had no idea how Ryan would react but decided he would take the chance. At least if it went wrong he would know. And that was better than not knowing.

He started to undress. He took off every single piece off clothing, folded them and placed them on the armrest of the couch. He walked over the bathroom and as quietly as he could, he went inside, closed the door behind him, and stood for a moment watching Ryan's pale naked body through the steamy glass of the shower.

He slowly walked over to the shower and opened the door; Ryan hadn't yet noticed him as he had had his eyes tightly closed. But when he felt the cold air enter when Troy opened the door his eyes opened in fright and he was suddenly face to face with a naked Troy Bolton.

Before Ryan could say anything to protest, Troy's lips were on his, and he hoped all Ryan would feel was pleasantly surprised at what is happening. Troy was completely sober now. All his senses were working perfectly. Ryan's lips were so sweet that Troy just had to taste the inside of his mouth. But when he pushed his tongue in, Ryan pulled away and asked, "Are you still drunk?"

Troy shook his head furiously, "No. Why?" He leaned in again. Kissing Ryan was amazing!

"Because I want to know if you will remember this in the morning." Ryan said, holding his head away from Troy's lips' reach.

"I definitely will."

"But will you regret it?"

"No. I definitely won't."

"Because I have had a crush on you since middle school, Troy, and if this doesn't mean anything to you –"

"I always thought you hated me!" Troy interrupted.

"Well, I guess in a way I did. I hated you for not liking me back. But at the same time…" he trailed off.

"I get it," Troy said, "and this does mean something to me." He grabbed Ryan's hand and linked their fingers together. Ryan smiled and at last let his craving, and not his brain, rule his body. He reached his hand down to Troy's length.

Troy's breath caught in his throat and he fell against the shower wall, desperate for support. He closed his eyes and uninhibitedly let the pleasure consume his body. Not minding that Ryan was seeing him as vulnerable. Each stroke Ryan gave him had him swimming through a world he had never before entered. It was just something that neither he, nor anyone else could ever recreate. It was all Ryan. Ryan's magical touch. He gripped onto Ryan's shoulders tightly and leaned into him, pressing his face into Ryan's chest as he lost control. He was too far gone to think as he screamed Ryan's name and came all over his hand and legs.

Ryan was unable to hold Troy up as he fell into a heap at Ryan's feet. He stared at the ground, panting before he had the strength to lift his head up and when he did he stared straight at Ryan's arousal. He tried to control the shakes running through his body as he moved closer to it.

"Troy…you don't have to..." he heard Ryan say from somewhere far away but he ignored it. He began to lap up his own gluey substance from Ryan's thighs and grinned stupidly upon hearing a moan. Though, to be honest, he wasn't sure if it was Ryan's or his own. He quickly glanced up to catch Ryan also enjoying his liquid as he sucked it from his fingers, his eyes closed and eyebrows knotted together. Then Troy noticed that Ryan had moved his other hand down to his crotch and had started to pleasure himself. Troy smacked the hand way, restraining Ryan by holding it behind his back as he leaned his face forward to the job _he_ was meant to do.

He didn't know exactly what to do, but he knew he wanted to do it. He took as much of the blond boy in his mouth as he could manage and began sucking furiously in a way he hoped was pleasurable, massaging the blond curls with his free hand as he did so. The solidity was delicious and somehow, safe feeling, in his mouth. He may not have been very experienced but there was no denying the hungry moans that escaped Ryan's lips and the instinctive jerks he made with his hips.

Then all of a sudden Ryan made Troy stop. Troy was devastated, thinking he had done something terribly wrong. But when he heard what Ryan had to say he just smirked in response. "How bout we take this to my bed?" Ryan asked coyly.

Before Troy could answer, Ryan had turned off the shower and was pulling Troy into the bedroom, grabbing something from the cabinet as he went. He practically threw Troy onto the bed. They both sunk into the sheets and blankets drowning them with the water that covered their bodies. Ryan leaned down and began to lap up the droplets of water on Troy's chest and rubbing his erection on him. Troy had no idea how Ryan had such self control that he hadn't yet exploded.

Troy reached down to touch him but Ryan wouldn't let him. He continued to lick Troy's chest before moving up to his neck and leaving, what would undoubtedly be a permanent hicky. He then leaned up to Troy's ear and whispered, "Troy…I want to fuck you…can I?" All Troy could do was shudder and groan a reply that he hoped Ryan would take as affirmative.

Troy had never expected Ryan to dominate him like this but he liked it. Ryan ran his hand down Troy's chest and spread his legs apart. Troy let out a moan of complaint when Ryan's hands disappeared from his body, but he heard a squirting noise and then Ryan's hands were back on his hot skin. One hand lifted up Troy's leg resting it on Ryan's surprisingly sturdy shoulder, the other guiding a warm wet finger between Troy's buttocks. Ryan traced the finger over Troy's entrance and Troy released what can only be described as a squealing noise and bucked his hips up, begging for Ryan to take him. He threw his other leg over Ryan's unoccupied shoulder and pulled his body down the bed, so that his butt brushed against Ryan's legs that were kneeling in front of him.

Ryan complied with the begging action by slowly pressing the teasing finger inside Troy. Troy gasped. "More," he hissed. Another finger leisurely made its way inside, scissoring. Then another. The fingers felt so damn good Troy needed all of Ryan inside him. He _needed_ it. He would have never known that having that done to him would feel that incredible. He hadn't once thought about how effeminate he might look, and he honestly didn't care. "More!"

Suddenly something much larger was slowly being pushed inside Troy and he gasped at the pain. A small tear trickled down the side of his face and he was slightly embarrassed at showing Ryan he had such a low tolerance to pain. Although the tear was really a mixture of pain, pleasure and just complete happiness at experiencing other-worldliness.

But Ryan just bent down to lick the tear from his face and grabbed his hand. He moved Troy's hand down to the member that Troy hadn't even noticed was completely hard again. Then Ryan slowly started to thrust himself in and Troy quickly picked up the rhythm with his own hand, pleasuring himself. Ryan started very slowly, allowing Troy to get used to the feeling. But both of them were, by then, too demented with stimulation to hinder the untamed fucking. The thrusting became more and more possessed and the room filled with gasps and squeaks, both from the furniture and the writhing young men.

Ryan was almost completely silent as he came. Years of masturbation in a room directly next to Sharpay's had taught him to keep quiet while having an orgasm. Troy on the other hand was a screamer. But he had never before been fucked _so good_ (then again, he had only ever had sex with Gabriella…the whopping amount of three times). Anyway, that was his excuse for the animalistic moans and cries and string of abhorrent swear words that passed his lips. He didn't want it to end, yet at the same time, he couldn't stand it any longer…he thought, if it was at all possible, that he might _die_ of pleasure.

As Ryan released himself into Troy he brought his hand up to where Troy was touching himself to help him along. As soon as he felt Ryan's hand on him he knew he was going to blow. A few swift strokes and he did. All over both their stomachs. Slowly his eyes made their way from somewhere in the back of his head to stare straight into Ryan's piercing blue spheres. Ryan leaned down to kiss him passionately, and although he had just experienced the best orgasm he had ever had in his life, it was only after that kiss that Troy felt truly satisfied.

They lay in a big sticky mess. Just staring at each other, until Ryan finally spoke. "We need another shower," he whispered with a devilish grin. Troy nodded but wasn't ready to move just yet. He was too enraptured in the heavy warm haze surrounding them. When they finally pulled from each other's embrace, and Troy hobbled after Ryan to the bathroom, he wasn't sure if he would be able to sit comfortably any time in the next few days, but it was all totally worth it.

They stepped into the steaming hot water, touching each others skin gently, which felt just as good as the rough touches, and washed each other's bodies with care. Troy spoke first, again regaining the initiative that had been overpowered by Ryan during their lovemaking. "So, do you still think you will be calling this Bruce dude up?" he said as he nuzzled into Ryan's chest.

"Do you think I should?"

"He wasn't really that good looking. You could do better." He kissed along the pale collarbone.

"And who do you suggest?" Ryan asked, shifting his head back to allow Troy easier access to his neck.

"I know a guy."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Great body, cute brown hair, ruggedly handsome –"

"Modest?"

"That too."

"And does he play basketball?"

"Course."

"Well, if he is so great, I guess I could give him a chance."

"Good. I think he would like that a lot."

"Besides, now that I have vandalized Troy Bolton, I have an insatiable taste for hunky basketball players."

"That was my evil plan all along." Troy nibbled Ryan's ear, giggling and hopefully sending shockwaves through Ryan with the vibrations escaping his mouth.

Ryan gasped and squirmed. "I knew it! No one who dances and sings the way you do, could be straight."

Troy laughed, "I guess you're right. Thanks for showing me the way."

"Any time. But perhaps I should just make sure?" Ryan asked, running a seductive hand along Troy's bottom.

"If you insist!"

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N:** Troy not wearing socks….totally stole that from when Zac Efron was on Rove and wasn't wearing any socks, and Rove was all 'you're not wearing any socks" and it was funny. Heheh. So…how did I do for my first Tryan? 


End file.
